


The Sound of Silence

by heyoitsmii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, implied Akaashi/Bokuto - Freeform, random first year! OC, third year! Akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyoitsmii/pseuds/heyoitsmii
Summary: "How much do you think it'll hurt Akaashi when he becomes a third year and practice is suddenly to quiet?"based of this post from brokuakaaka friends sent me that and i needed to cure my broken heart





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> from this post: http://brokuaka.tumblr.com/post/142124304028/how-much-do-you-think-itll-hurt-akaashi-when-he
> 
> for u jimin and chester 
> 
> also unedited and my first haikyuu fic :)

It's was too quiet. Akaashi had been let out of class early in order to set up the gym for practice, but the silence was killing him. 

By now, Bokuto-san would be yelling in excitement about how Chibi-chan was coming to their training camp, and Akaashi would kindly tell him to finish setting up the net. 

It would never be like that again. Bokuto-san graduated, grinning like a fool with his diploma in his hand, smile as bright as the sun. Of course, he would visit, but that would be rare as university tended to make one busy.

Akaashi looked around the large gym, smiling slightly at the rush of memories that washed over him. The first time he met Bokuto-san. The first time he had set a ball to the other boy. The day when Bokuto-san was pronounced Captain and the ace had cried, promising he would be the best captain Fukurodani ever had. He wasn't wrong. Bokuto-san had been one of the best things to happen to the volleyball team. 

He sighed and finished fastening the pads around the pole, mentally running through the new applicants in his head. Many of them had potential, but no one could replace his Bokuto-san. 

There was one applicant he had yet to meet. A new boy who moved to Tokyo from Miyagi. When he had texted Tsukishima about him, the blonde boy replied with, “I am sorry for your team. Be careful, Akaashi-san.” 

It made him very worried. 

He finished setting up everything and was about to go get the ball basket in the supply room when he was startled by someone breaking the silence. 

“Hello?” 

Turning around toward the entrance of the door, he saw a first year, dressed in workout clothes. 

“Hello, can I help you with something?” 

“I'm Sado Tadasuke, I'm from Miyagi?” 

Akaashi nodded at the younger boy. He didn't seem like a bothersome person. 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Keiji Akaashi, setter and captain. What do you play?” he asked. 

The look that Tadasuke-san gave him was so bright, it brought him back to his first year. 

“I play wing spiker! Wow, you're a setter? Like Kageyama-senpai, but you look much nicer than him. He’s the setter at my old high school!” Tadasuke said, his eyes sparkling. Akaashi could only respond with a nod, which prompted the younger boy to keep speaking, “Do you know them? They mentioned you a couple of times since they go to training camp with you! Hinata-senpai promised to help me with some special moves next training camp. He said someone named ‘Bokuto-san’ taught him when he was a first year. Do you know Bokuto-san?” 

Akaashi finally stepped out of his reverie. This kid reminded him so much of the ex-captain that his heart began to hurt a bit. When Tadasuke-san looked at him expectantly, he smiled and nodded, “Yes, I know him. Would you like to know about him? I can tell you while you help me get the things out of storage room.” 

“YAY! Hinata-senpai always talks about him, he seems so cool!” 

Akaashi smiled as he led him to the other room. 

Maybe things wouldn't be as quiet as he expected.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @heyoitsmii


End file.
